Dragon's Trophy
by LittleMissSeashell
Summary: Ford is the heir to a kingdom that loved him, both magical and non-magical subjects alike. However, with his new status comes great risk the more boldly he ventures, and he realizes this too late. A BillFord fanfiction. Rated T for now, but may change the rating as the story goes on.


A BillFord fanfiction

Summary: Ford is the heir to a kingdom that loved him, both magical and non-magical subjects alike. However, with his new status comes great risk the more boldly he ventures, and he realizes this too late.

Stanford Pines was on his balcony, looking out at the lush forests surrounding the castle. The prince was one day going to inherit his father's responsibility- and his kingdom. He did not want his father, King Filbrick, to pass- but he was excited for the role he was going to play. He was going to rule an empire- not just any empire, but the most magical that has ever existed. And he was located in the center- Gravity Falls. Everyone knew that the magic was centered in that city by now, and gnomes were no surprise. Humans and magical creatures used to live separately, before Ford changed the world. Now, they went from an extremely small nation that struggled to survive to the most fearsome force on land! King Filbrick was at first upset with his son's want to research, but it soon proved very productive, so the king allowed it.

Ford's life had been complicated, to say the least. When he was born, people heard about his six-fingered hands and wanted to kill him, saying it was a mark of the devil. However, his parents had protected him and let him have a chance to prove himself. Though he was still thought of as odd or strange, people mostly wanted to get in his good graces. Some people went against him, but his brother Stanley soon put them in line.

Stanley was poised to become a war hero, finally proving himself in the battlefield after struggling in all of his studies. He was a natural leader in battle, inspiring the troops to the point where they faced impossible odds with the courage of lions. Ford didn't even think such victories were statistically possible, but Stan pulled it off. They were both proud of each other, and covered for each-others' weaknesses. The kingdom's future looked bright, and Ford smiled as he looked out at the sun rising over the hills. He was a legend, and would forever be recorded in history, long after his time.

Ford turned away, going back into his room and closing the stained-glass doors behind him. Servants scuttled around him, getting him properly dressed and behind them stood his best friend. Fiddleford had been close to him for years, and didn't like him just because of his title. Good ol' Fiddle liked him for who he was, and was also another intellectual. Ford had made up his mind a long time ago- when he became King, Fidds would be on his council. He couldn't help but smile, "Hey there, Fiddle." He teased, looking over at the slim man out of the corner of his eye, still being dressed.

Fiddleford's blue eyes shined when he smiled, "Are you ready to get some more research done today? The horses are all saddled up, and I'd say it's a good day for a little adventure." The young man laughed, and Ford had to fight to stay still and not burst into laughter himself.

Ford got finished up, nodding approvingly at the servants, who promptly dismissed themselves. Really, they were lucky to be employed under Ford. He was more kind than any other to his servants, occasionally even playing games with them and teaching them. Today, though, was just for him and Fiddleford. "I'd say the day looks bright and promising." He patted Fidds on the shoulder, smiling at him, and they walked out together.

Their horses waited for them, Valiant and Bard- Ford and Fiddle's respectively. As they mounted their saddles, Ford couldn't help but feel a child-like excitement for their adventure. He loved spending time with Fiddle, and he loved learning about the world, so both combined is how he spent his favorite days. He felt his journals through the saddlebags, smiling fondly at the memories. Fiddleford turned to him, "Today's gonna be a good day, Stanford!"

They both looked as the gates opened, and Ford stared at the vast forest. "I have a feeling it will be."

Stanford didn't know how wrong he could be.

They mulled along at a nice, slow pace through the forest, making pleasant conversation. Some of their knightly escorts told stories and made jokes, which made for a merry time. Stanford was at the lead with Valiant, and they soon came upon a clearing. The meadow was filled with tiny fairies, flitting about and basking in their vanity. They all seemed absorbed in themselves- occasionally pranking others, who got upset. Ford chuckled, and was reaching for his journals when a shadow passed overhead. All of the fairies perked up suddenly, then disappeared to seemingly nowhere. The others were just at the end of the clearing, sheltered in the trees. Ford looked around, trying to figure out where the fairies went when he heard Fiddleford scream.

Ford immediately turned to Fiddle, who cried, "LOOK OUT, FORD! GET BACK HERE!" but before Ford could even move, the beast was upon him. Large talons hooked around his arms, and he screamed as he was yanked off of his saddle. His horse was spooked, running off into the trees as Stanford was dragged into the sky. Fiddleford immediately urged his horse into a canter, trying to catch up to the winged beast, but unable to match the speed.

The speed of the golden dragon flying away with the prince.

Ford shouted and kicked, trying to get the giant beast's talons to release him before he got too high above the ground. No, this was not how this was supposed to go! He was supposed to rule the kingdom and die from age! Instead, his heart pounded as he was lifted higher and higher. The ground was soon but a memory as he soared over the landscape in the dragon's claws. He was silent, but tears ran down his cheeks and he adjusted his breathing to the sudden change in altitude. That's when he noticed- the dragon had not hurt him. Wouldn't it have been easier for the dragon to just pierce him? Or eat him in one bite along with his horse? Why didn't he take the horse? His scientific mind kicked in, and he started to observe it from his position. The dragon looked like it was literally made of gold, scales seeming to glow on their own. The prince screamed out, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" over the raging wind, but then they lowered onto a mountainside cave entrance, and the creature reared onto its hind legs with the landing, so he didn't crush the prince. He was soon lifted up, the focus of two golden, glowing eyes that stood out clearly from the black head of the dragon.

That is when the dragon began to speak, "Woah, calm down! I'm not going to eat you or anything." The dragon seemed to laugh at Ford's face of utter shock. "Yeah, I can talk." The dragon explained, seeming rather entertained. "Name's William Cipher, but you can call me Bill~" he poked the human softly in the chest with a free claw.

Ford couldn't believe his ears! He had only observed dragons from a distance, and they seemed like largely solitary creatures. He didn't know they could speak, much less know his native tongue! "I… I'm Stanford Pines." He stuttered out, rather unbecoming of a future king, but who could blame him?

Bill threw back his head in laughter, holding Ford in what could equal a left hand as he sat on his rear legs. "I know who you are, braniac! Why do you think I went after you?" Bill got his face extremely close to Ford's, the scales on the bridge of his nose just a foot away as he was taken in by the prince.

The prince blinked, "Why?" was all he could ask. Nothing else could get past his lips, he was in awe. The sheer majesty and power of this dragon could humble the most selfish of beings. Although he wasn't the biggest that Ford had seen, there was something about him that just screamed 'power' about Bill. Maybe because it looked like nothing could possibly pierce his scales, and he could speed through the sky at unrivaled speeds? You could also see his muscles shift and ripple under the shimmering scales.

Bill looked him directly in the eyes, practically paralyzing the man with his gaze. "Come on, you're smarter than this! You're the Great Prince who united natural and ethereal, and would be the greatest prize that could ever be won." He explained, as if it was the simplest thing on Earth. "Having you, now that practically makes me the king of dragons!" he set Ford down, laughing, his scaled body blocking any escape from the cave with his wings. "It shows everyone that I am the most powerful, and others will fight me in order to try and get to you!" The dragon stared as Ford shivered. The cave was cold, the stone chilled from the high altitude.

Ford snapped himself out of his trance. "Let me out of here, Bill. This is a ridiculous idea, and my kingdom will not stop until I have been brought back!" He challenged, even taking a couple of steps closer to the dragon to assert dominance. "You reside in my territory, and are thus one of my subjects."

Bill scoffed, "I have no political alliances, and I am older than your kingdom." He said in response, his tail whipping. "You mortals are quite pathetic in comparison to me. If I want to keep you, I will." Was that a grin? Yep. Surprisingly, dragons had very human-like facial expressions. Ford made a mental note to write about what he's learned in his journals. Even in the terrifying situation, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the beast that held him captive. He had only observed dragons as they had flown overhead before, and was in awe of the sheer power the beast possessed.

Ford sighed, but gasped as Bill flung him onto his back and slunk down deeper into the cave. Ford looked around as Bill traversed the dark caverns, taking note of all the treasures piled up along the sides of the walls. This dragon must be very high-ranking to have obtained all of this, Ford would have to be careful. Suddenly, he was flung off and caught in the dragon's claws. He couldn't even process what had happened until he was already set down on a makeshift bed of many pillows and blankets in a pile. He looked up at the dragon with suspicion, raising an eyebrow.

Bill made a mocking gesture of offense. "Why, Fordsy! You really think I would make you sleep on a bare stone floor? No, I know that you humans are fragile. Also, what good is a trophy if it is roughed-up and dirty?" the dragon snorted, curling up in a circle around the makeshift bed, laying on the many gold coins. He shimmied a little, his body sinking a little in the wealth. Ford felt uncomfortable, and looked for a way out. "Don't try to escape, it'll only make things harder for you~ It'd just be a fun game for me!" Bill chuckled, "That's not what you want, is it?" and looked extremely smug before tucking his head in to sleep.


End file.
